


Soul mate animals? No, thank you.

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I know Janus usually gets a snake but I wanted to mix things up!, M/M, Patton is non-binary but it doesn't appear much, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Virgil gets a bunny because yes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: Logan had never liked soul mate animals. Perhaps that was about to change.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	Soul mate animals? No, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [after-nine-at-the-oasis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=after-nine-at-the-oasis).



Logan had never been one to enjoy soul mate animals. There were far too many meanings for the same animal, and they always seemed to work in mysterious ways. He'd once seen a child talking to their puppy and the canine sitting there with the expression of someone who was actually listening intently, but as soon as the child's mother had tried, the puppy had simply barked and scratched its ear with absolute joy. They made no sense.

Since he was small, he had to live with a coyote trailing behind him at all times. Most people were able to tell it was a soul mate animal due to its dark blue glow and had no problem with it, but more times than not Logan has had to step in to stop it from devouring another soul mate animal, such as a mouse or cat. That had always been bothersome, for his animal had always been on the wild carnivore side while his friends' animals had been harmless, mostly controlled animals. For example, his best friend Janus had a small crow that was always perched in his shoulder no matter what, who harmlessly beaked at either Janus' hat or cape until said man gave it seeds. Besides the occasional beaking, the animal was rather calm, happy just to be close to its owner at all times.

Logan's coyote was a different story. It was always excited to run around and cause havoc, destroying objects and terrorizing any creature smaller than itself. It would also, more often than not, bite Logan and bark at him whenever it felt like he was being too serious, which meant most of his life. So he had developed the habit of wearing metal ankle protectors, one of the only ways he could avoid having small fang indents on his legs.

He also envied his friends' animals greatly for they were much more domesticated than whatever failed project of a dog was his coyote. His friend Patton had gained a hummingbird as their animal, which made for an adorable sight as the small bird flurried around them, never once stopping the quiet chirping she obnoxiously kept making.

He supposed he wasn't that envious of Roman's animal. He had found his at his and Remus' parents' farm. He was only five when a baby ram had knocked against him, its fur a brilliant red, or better known as Roman's favorite color. However, babies grow into adults, so he now had a fully-grown ram that followed behind him, blood-red horns glistening against the sun at all times. It was quite the challenge, seeing, as rams are known for having short tempers, so Roman had to often stop it from running horns-first into an innocent person.

Lastly, Remus' animal. He and Janus had become quick friends seeing as both had birds as their soul mate animals. While Janus had a shiny yellow crow, Remus had been gifted an extremely loud, extremely annoying, bright green cockatoo. And screaming was certainly a part of this animal's gene, for it would not stop shouting when Remus shouted. It seemed as if the animal reflected his mood in a way. Whenever he got sad, the bird would stay quiet and reserved, but as soon as Remus got happy, it would start screaming and dancing as if the world was ending. It would also constantly shout at the other soul mate animals it saw, so it was quite perturbing to walk into his house only to be greeted by incessant screeching and wing flapping.

But, soul mate animals aside, Logan lived a pretty average life. He worked in the bakery with Janus, spending the rest of his time reading or idling around with the others. He had a small cottage he lived in by himself with his coyote, who he refused to name aloud for he always assured his friends he wished not to get attached to it. He had just started his evening routine, preparing lunch for him and his friends when he realized he had no more potatoes. Going to his dining room, he heard the laughter of the others flowing out through the house, bouncing off the walls like silver bells jingling in a Christmas night. Knocking on the doorway, he watched as all people in the room turned over to look at him, smiles present on their faces. 

“Logan! What’s wrong?” Patton asked, smiling as their hummingbird landed in their hair, chirping quietly.

“I’m afraid I’ve run out of potatoes to make our stew. I was wondering if you all would be fine while I left for the central square. I will quickly buy some and finish our meal, but I did not wish to leave you all here in case you were uncomfortable with the thought.” He answered, watching as the coyote at Janus’ feet yawned before blinking up at him. It got up before trotting over, yipping as it bit at his ankle. He shook his leg in an effort for it to let go but it merely growled before biting harder.

“I didn’t understand a word of what you just said!” Remus cheered, laughing as his cockatoo screeched out its agreement. It flapped its wings before going back to preening itself.

“He means he’s going to leave and is wondering if we’ll destroy his home while he’s not present.” Janus explained, crossing his legs. “You needn’t worry, Logan. I assure you we will keep everything intact.”

“I should hope so. I shall be off then.” He spoke, turning around to leave. Before he left, he kneeled down, looking to the coyote who was now sitting, tongue lolling out of its mouth as it panted. “You stay here.” It blinked at him before barking once, wagging its tail happily. Standing up once again, he patted its head lightly, fighting to stop his lips from quirking up as the dog seemed to smile, barking again, but happier this time.

He quickly opened his door, trying to slip outside by himself before the canine slipped itself through the door, barking at Logan as if knowing he was trying to leave it behind.

“I told you to stay inside.” He scolded it, frowning as it whimpered a bit, nipping at his leg as if apologizing. “No use apologizing now, it will lead you nowhere. Now come. If you are to follow me around, I expect you to keep pace and not lose yourself.” Not waiting for an answer, he continued walking, not glancing back as he heard the coyote bark an answer, quietly pacing next to him.

As they walked through the central square, Logan observed the other soul mate animals around the village as they followed their owners or carried things around, the village square full of different colors ranging from deep blacks to vibrant blood reds. There were birds and amphibians jumping and flying around, mammals like dogs and cats walking around, meowing and barking, something which made Logan’s coyote’s tail wag. You could also see rodents running around and climbing people, from rats to chinchillas, they seemed happy to squeak and bite people, looking like little balls of colored fur.

Approaching one of the vegetable stalls, Logan snapped his fingers; side-eyeing the blue coyote as it slowly approached him, eyes snapping to all the other smaller animals, trouble already swirling in its eyes as its tail wagged powerfully. Logan whistled lowly, the coyote seemingly backing down as it sat down, barking to him.

“Do not do anything.” He gritted out through his teeth, eyes snapping back to the vendor as they continued prattling on about their vegetables or something of the sort, Logan wasn’t actually paying attention. “I’m serious.”

The canine barked loudly before jumping up, biting at Logan’s ankle as it tried to pull him away. He simply ignored it, closing his eyes shortly as he felt the coyote’s teeth penetrate his skin, small beads of blood quickly staining his pants a dark, deep red. The pain was barely a sting, but it still hurt enough for Logan to flinch when it let go of his leg. Growling at him, it lowered itself as if preparing to jump on him, though Logan just gave it a glare for it to settle down, which just made it lay down with what seemed like a bored expression.

He grabbed the potatoes the vendor handed him in a sack, dropping a few small copper circles on their hand, nodding his head at them. Snapping his fingers, he whistled, hoping for the coyote to understand. It seemed to understand it as it got up, stretching with a yawn, blinking up at him. He nodded his head to the side, indicating they needed to go, but it did not listen. It barked loudly once again before starting to run in the opposite direction, making Logan curse under his breath before he started running in that direction, slowed down as the people around him moved, the canine easily slipping through the legs, easily zipping around.

His eyes widened as he watched a small purple bunny sleep soundly in a pile of hay next to someone’s feet, nose twitching every few seconds. However, what made him worry was the fact his own soulmate animal was running at it at quick speeds, tongue lolling out as its eyes never left the small rodent. Before he could warn anybody, the coyote jumped at it, the bunny squeaking as it rolled with the canine.

He watched as the ball of purple and blue separated, the purple rodent squeaking as it tried jumping back to who apparently was its owner. Before it could though, the coyote grabbed it by the torso, happily bringing it over to him, ignoring the shouts that followed it. It softly let the rabbit go at his feet, panting quickly as its tail wagged behind it.

Before Logan could even comprehend what was happening, he watched as a person came running up to him, dressed in a purple and black cloak that hung around them. They stopped before him, quickly kneeling to scoop up the rabbit into their arms, ignoring the growl Logan’s coyote gave them. 

“Watch your dog!” They complained, brown eyes quickly snapping up to meet Logan’s hazel ones.  
The time seemed to freeze, both men’s breaths catching in their throats, as they got lost in each other’s eyes. Logan tried to blink a few times to clear his mind, feeling as his soul snapped into place as if two pieces of a puzzle finally clicked together. As if a rubber band that was being pulled through Logan’s whole life snapped as if his mind had just stopped running for a second.

“I apologize profoundly. It usually obeys me more.” He cleared his throat, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks.

“It’s- It’s okay, just don’t let it go attacking other animals.” They answered, hand stopping their petting as the person seemed to realize their bunny had dark blue spots all over their fur, barely showing up in the dark purple. Eyes widening, Logan looked down to realize his coyote had swirls of purple in its fur, lighting up and thrumming with what looked to be its heartbeat. It barked at him once before going behind the other person, using its head to push them forward. They seemed to get the memo, kneeling down to let go of their bunny, watching as it skipped off to wherever the coyote had gone.

“I’m Virgil.” The stranger, now known as Virgil as he had just said, extended a hand to Logan, giving him a one-sided smirk. “And I guess we’re soul mates.”

“Logan.” He answered back, shaking the hand as he let a small smile slip onto his face. “Nice to meet you.”

For a moment, Logan just drank in the other half of his soul laughing gleefully as Logan’s coyote jumped around him, the boy dressed in purple doing a weird sort of dance to avoid falling. And perhaps, as he watched the purple bunny nestled in his feet, sleeping away the day, Logan found that maybe, just maybe, he had learned to love soul mate animals.


End file.
